


Ladrón

by LukaChanSan



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukaChanSan/pseuds/LukaChanSan
Summary: Sasuke creia que su vida era completamente aburrida , por lo que sin pensarlo mucho trato de buscar un hobbie que implicara accion y adrenalina , cualquiera hubiese sido comun, como el motociclismo o estar con animales peligrosos ...pero ¿Robar?Tan poco habia pensado ese hombre...A lo largo de su "carrera" como ladron lograra conocer a cierto doncel que le hara sacar canas verdes ...SasuNaru
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 3





	Ladrón

Este shot fue medio improvisado .

Mis palabras fueron

Helicoptero

Television

Maleta

SasuNaru

Sasuke Uchiha siempre se había caracterizado por el hecho de ser bueno en casi todo lo que hacia. Ya que viniendo de una familia prestigiosa y millonaria , que exige perfección y disciplina ,por supuesto que no iba a ser la excepción .  
Tomando clases privadas hasta la secundaria , Sasuke siempre mejoro cada error que le señalaban en la vida , aunque despues no quisiera admitir que alguna vez se equivoco. Logro llenar las expectativas de todos sus cercanos y del resto de la sociedad , pero... por alguna extraña razón no le llenaba el hecho de hacer las cosas como si de una rutina se tratara una que debia de realizar siempre. Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta que era tal vez demasiado aburrido ... Si bien era necesario trabajar y cumplir con otras acciones que son vitales pero aun así debía de realizar algo que estuviera fuera de rutina .  
Algo que implicara acción y peligro.

Pero como en ese momento no lo pensó muy bien considerando otros aspectos y opciones . Solo pensó en robar ...  
Dado el caso , solo busco lo necesario para asi tener ciertas ventajas -Ya que contaba con gran dinero- al momento de robar y no se descubierto en el intento.

Para despues de unos 6 meses Sasuke ya había robado al menos unos cuantos bancos y locales que contenían mucho valor monetario dejando un alias y sin una sola pista para que lo atraparan.  
Por un momento sintio como la alegria regresaba a el de alguna manera . Por lo que se podria decir que todo iba de maravilla hasta cierto robo que le cambio mucho la vida

...Cuando lo conocio...

Soltó un suspiro de decepción al ver como el local tenia tan poca seguridad . No había ni siquiera alamas de humo o detectores de movimiento o calor . Supuestamenta había decidió tomar ese hobbie por la acción o adrenalina pero ... hasta cierto punto no había casi nada bueno salvo la vez que dos oficiales lo persiguieron por unas azoteas .   
Siguio su camino con tranquilidad por el pasillo hasta llegar a los anillos que tenían mas valor y prestigio , los cuales tenían diferentes diseños y complementos.

Saco de su bolsillo un artefacto pequeño con una punta , la cual introdujo a la cerradura del estante donde se encontraban los anillos y collares , la abrió y comenzó a guardarlos delicadamente uno por uno; cerro la maleta en la que los acomodo todo iba de maravilla hasta que sintió una mano tocarle el "paquete" , y con paquete no se refiere a la maleta ,  
En su cuello sintio un aliento tibio y escucho una pequeña carcajada de alguien detrás . Quizo moverse para iniciar un ataque pero al sentir algo puntiagudo en una parte vital de su cuerpo prefirió quedarse quieto y esperar a que su atacante hiciera algo.

Pero solo hubo un silencio incomodo

-Oi , Tu ¿Que piensas hacer?-Gruño mientras se impacientaba aun mas por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo 

-Bueno Guapo , tan solo quiero que me des la maleta - La voz era sin duda alguna de un hombre o tal vez de un doncel -Fue interesante por un momento observarte , pero lo que sin duda alguna me sorprendió fue que en ningún momento te preguntaste verdaderamente el por que este lugar no tenia seguridad y lo dejaste pasar como una vago pensamiento, ¿me equivoco?-Y ahí nuevamente esa risilla castrante ( Fastidiosa) que habia escuchado hace unos momentos -

-Tch- 

-Vaya que aburrido sin duda alguna eres de pocas palabras eh Sasuke ...-Contesto el atacante logrando que el nombrado se asombrara por un momento -¿Que pensabas que no te iba a reconocer con este "disfraz" ? , Conozco mucho de ti por lo que fue fácil deducir quien eras -

-No se como debería de tomar esto - 

-Tomalo como un "no soy tan listo como paresco"-

-Tch No me hagas reir-

-El debería decir eso soy yo , ¿De verdad el niñato rico fue tan estúpido como para tomar el hecho de que no había seguridad como un golpe de suerte ? , Eh bastardo se nota que eres un hombre , arrogante y orgulloso -

\- A ti te da igual quien sea yo o como sea -

-Bueno ya basta de charlas , bay bay -

Crash   
Y todo se volvio oscuro para Sasuke

El comienzo de todo...

Despues de haber escuchado algo romperse quedo inconsiente .Por un momento parecía haber casi robado con exito un gran botín, pero ahora se hallaba en una azotea cerca de su departamento, pero ya completamente cambiado con ropa normal .  
Suspiro y luego soltó un quejido de frustración  
... ¡Esto tenia que ser una broma de mal gusto! ¡Que mierdas había pasado hacer unas horas! 

Pero mas que nada ¡Maldito doncel!

Pego un golpe en el piso y comenzo a pararse para despues observar que a su alrededor se encontraba una maleta -Que no era de el- y una nota .

Querido Sasuke , quiero que sepas que me alegro mucho   
haberme encontrado contigo fue enserio tan grato . Por lo   
que quisiera verte mas de una vez .  
Así que tome algo tuyo y tu tienes algo mio  
por lo que pensé que esa seria una buena escusa para vernos

¡Pero! Si no quieres ir ¡adivina! Sabes que puedo abrir  
mi bocota y todos se enteraran y créeme que   
no habrá forma de que escapes .  
Nos vemos en una semana en el café de la esquina de  
la calle Senju. H a las 9 am.  
Atentamente   
El doncel ladrón. Jaja

Apretó la nota y sus dientes para despues levantar la maleta y bajar de donde estaba .

Llego a su departamento, para dirigirse a su cuarto en completo silencio . Fue entonces que abrio la maleta la cual contenia ropa y otra nota . Rodó los ojos y la leyó

.  
Hola de nuevo .  
Bueno directo al grano , esta ropa   
es la quiero que uses para cuando nos  
veamos en una semana se  
que se te verán excelente créeme  
por lo que te van a encantar   
bueno bay bay.

¡Mierda , mierda y mas mierda!  
¡Que putas , había pasado aquí hace unos momentos ! Era realmente enserio que habia sido derrocado por un doncel en menos de 5 minutos ...  
Y ahora lo que le faltaba este lo amenazaba , Bien Sasuke , muy bien .  
¿Pero quien era el que quería jugar de ladrón para revivir la llama de su vida? -Sarcasmo-

Miro el traje y luego suspiro . De todas las maneras que pensaba primeramente debía de negociar con ese doncel su secreto o si no estaba completamente perdido .

Una semana despues

Caminaba por las calles , directo al café el cual no estaba muy lejos .   
Llamando la atención lujuriosa de muchas y muchos , apresuro el paso al ver como unas mujeres intentaban acercasele para coquetear . Entrando al café lo primero que vio fue a unas cuantas personas que estaban ahí . Pero ninguna le daba pinta de ser aquel doncel

-EY , Por aquí - Escucho a su derecha, volteo y observo aun doncel rubio de ojos azules   
Se dirigió a el y lo miro con el seño fruncido

-¿Que , estas enojado , Uchiha? ,vamos no te hagas del rogar sientate -

-¿Que si estoy enojado ? Hmn No esta es mi cara de felicidad que me cargo todos los dias -Respondio haciendo ademanes en su rostro- Que querías para citarme aquí , ¿No es muy arriesgado para ti?

-Tambien lo es para ti , despues de todo eres casi una figura publica , No solo por tu gran éxito si no por tu galanura , además a diferencia de ti yo no soy muy conocido por aqui  
-  
-Konoha no es muy grande sabes , No eres muy común doncel ese cabello rubio que te cargas también llama mucho la atención aquí la gente suele ser muy comun-

-Me acabo de mudar -

-Da igual nos desviamos del tema , ¿Para que me citaste aqui?-

-De verdad eres un varón muy raro , creí que la nota era lo suficiente especifica tu tienes algo mio yo algo tuyo . ¿No sacaste nada de la maleta cierto ? Bueno además de esta ropa claro-

-¿Que clase de juego es este ?-

-Uno divertido para mi obviamente yo descubrí algo importante de ti y pensé por que no -

-Y todo este show es para entretenerte ?-

-Algo asi igual tengo otras razones . Ahora toma- Tomo la maleta que traía consigo y saco unos de los artefactos de Sasuke - Pense que ibas a estar mas enojado

-¿Aun mas de lo que ya estoy?-

-Bueno ¿Si te diste cuenta de que tengo cosas con tus huella digitales ?

Sasuke solo pudo hacerse hacia atras para jalar sus cabellos con frustración. Mientras que el rubio solo sonrió, como le encantaba ese hombre .  
-Bueno ya hombre tomalo -Lo extendio hacia Sasuke- Ahora abre tu maleta y saca cualquier cosa de ahi y damela-  
Sasuke a pesar de estar furioso , con su cara de enojado hizo todo lo que le dijo el rubio.

-Te saldran arrugas ...Bueno , no creas que eso es todo - El doncel llamo al camarero y pidio dos Te- Hablemos - Le dijo con una sonriente sonrisa que Sasuke solo en esos momento pudo calificar como cinica.

Unas horas despues el encuentro termino . Sasuke seguia aun con su cara larga refunfuñando por las calles , sin embargo hasta cierto punto si que habia resultado un tanto divertido.

Sin embargo fue inevitable el volverse a encontrar, pasando asi los días y semanas en donde Sasuke y Naruto tenían Sus encuentros intercambiando sus cosas . En este tiempo Sasuke y NAruto hablaron sobre mismos -Aunque el primero no quisiera inconscientemente .

A Sasuke le llego a agradar de cierta forma Naruto , al verlo como un amigo algo cercano debido a la situacion que ambos compartían la cual era robar. Ambos tenían una vida doble donde robaban y trabajan como "ciudadanos honrados" para guardar a apariencias  
La confianza llego a tal extremo que Sasuke le contó donde tenia escondidas las cosas que robaba , por su parte el rubio igual menciono algo parecido , pero también le contó sobre los otros asaltos que había realizado en su antigua ciudad y como la gente había sido lo suficientemente ingenua al no dar se cuenta de que los artefactos que estaban en museos o en joyerías eran complemente falsos.

El azabache ante tal confesión , de cierta forma algo en su interior se removio y le hizo pensar ciertas cosas . Por otra parte esos aires de chico malo que se daba Naruto e inteligente hacia que sus emociones se movíeran completamente .  
Despues de todo el era un hombre y Naruto un Doncel intrépido y hermoso . (Aunque en realidad muchos no lo veían así y lo tomaban de cierta manera vulgar , por no ser sumiso ante un varon) Pero para el habia resultado facinante.

...Con respecto a Naruto...

El rubio escondía un secreto del cual Sasuke no sabia absolutamente nada . No era malo pero si implicaba el mero inicio de su relación.  
Naruto en un pasado por la television observo cada una de las hazañas de Sasuke , donde inevitablemente logro sentir cierta atracción hacia el .  
Al principio si que se sentia raro despues de todo , estaba viendo porgramas comunes (Noticiera etc) No novelas en las cuales hubiese un galanazo que esta de lo mejor .   
Pero solo lo tomo como algo platónico  
Hasta que descubrió el secreto de Sasuke.

En un principio supo desde ese momento que tenia que hacer algo para hacerse notar o tener mas que ese contacto con el azabache . Por lo que penso en el "jueguito " del intercambio para asi tratar al menos de conquistarlo -De cierta manera tramposa-  
Sin embago por el momento no podia confersarcele . Pero aun asi queria dar un siguiente paso de manera profesional.

-¿Entonces que dices?-Pregunto Naruto tomando un poco de te-

-Yo... no lo se-

-¿Por que , que no somos amigos? Compartimos muchas cosas en comun inclusoo el mismo hobbie los dos somos excelentes Sasuke asi que anda vamos a robar juntos-

-HMN -

El siguiente paso

Ambos ladrones a pártir de ese momento emprendieron cierta aventura con sus habilidades en las cuales dieron a conocer que ahora era un par de ladrones y que siempre huian de manera cinica en un helicóptero, que nadie sabia de donde salia .

Nuevamente el tiempo se paso volando y ellos cumplieron 5 años de conocerse cuando por fin decidieron ambos confesarse de cierta manera en una de sus salidas.

-¿Sabes ? Estos se esta volviendo casi una rutina -

-Asi que tu tambien lo notaste eh-

-Si ,¿No crees que ya es tiempo de tal vez cambiar nuevamente de aires y dejar todo esto?-

-No lo se dime tu ahora estamo juntos en esto-

-Lo que pasa es que tal vez eh considerado tener pareja y una vida estable...

-¿Que?-Solto en un casi susurro Sasuke dejando de hacer lo que hacia-

-Se que no soy el doncel mas delicado o refinado , pero algo que no te puedo negar es que a pesar de que la gente aveces no hace cosas extraordinarias dia a dia , hay ciertos momentos en los cuales se podria decir son unicos y hacen de cada vida algo especial , creo que antes no habia pensado muy bien esto de querer hacer algo fuera de lo comun pero creo que el tiempo me ah hecho madurar o pensar mejor -

-Tienes razon pero ¿Hay algo de lo que no me hayas hablado antes? Bueno... yo lo que quiero decir es entonces ya tienes a alguien con el que vas a formar una familia o lo vas a buscar por que yo... solo tengo curiosidad-

.-Lo hay-

-Ya veo... sabes Naruto si tu lo dejas yo tambien -

-Estoy seguro que hace años no dirias eso-

-Bueno solo quiero decir que de verdad cambiaste mis dias y mi vida , tambien quiero decirte que eres unico y espero que seas feliz .-

-Eso suena a una despedida tragica Sasuke-

-Lo es para mi...-Volvio a susurrar para si -

-Bueno mejor luego hablamos si vamos a dejar esto ,ya mejor no robemos nada-

-Suena tan facil no , de verdad aveces dudo de tu inteligencia , idiota-

Sasuke rapidamente dejo de cortar el cristal para comenzar a devolver todo al igual que Naruto . Pra cuando terminaron , Naruto quizo tambien arreglar los cristales rotos pero solo logro empeorar aun mas la situacion , finalmente terminos con mas critales rotos de los que ya habian cortado.  
El rubio apenado solo pudo dejar una nota pidiendo disculpas y anunciando su retiro

Ya mas tranquilos ellos en el departamento de Sasuke , el cual se notaba bastante tenso por todo lo ocurrido. Naruto al verlo ya harto de guardar sus sentimientos ,hablo.

-Si estas asi por lo de hace rato, te lo dire de una vez por todas y espero que valga la pena -Se paro y camino directo hacia el - Te amo bastardo y quiero que en un futuro tal vez seamos familia...

Sasuke por su parte no sabia que decir estaba en una especie de shock el cual no le permitia decir nada , hasta que el rubio impaciente y furioso le solto un puñetazo

-¡Dime algo!-

-¡Yo tambien te amo , te quiero , si quiero que seamos familia ! Ahhh...-Suspiro - Lo siento lamento eso era una ansiedad que traia , ya salio , ya salio no volvere a gritar como loco...-

Naruto solo pudo sonrei mientras lo abrzaba y le susurraba cosas cursis que solo Sasuke le daba ganas de querer decirlas .

Y cuando ya estubieron juntos...

Los chicos no comenzaron por tener una familia si no antes tener citas y hacerse novios oficiales , lo cual solo logro que se enamoraran aun mas uno del otro.  
Finalmente despues de un año decidieronn tener un hijo.  
Lo que paso en su vida fue algo parecido a lo que Naruto dijo cuando se retiraron . Sobre los momento unicos y especiales que hacian de cada vida algo unico.  
Ellos si bien habian tenido muchas experiencias raras , graciosas y serias , no pudieron quejarse despues de todo sus personalidades tan diferentes les orillaban a comer esos actos.  
Por lo que juntos su vida ya no volvio a ser una rutina. Y si lo era entonces era una muy loca .

-Sabes Sasuke creo que en vez de robar debiamos a ver buscado pareja -

-Ni siquiera lo digas , si no fuese por eso tal ve nunca te hubiese conocido -

-Bueno en realidad , tal vez de haber tenido esos pensamientoss hubiese tratado de involucrarme de alguna manera en tu vida-

-Eso quiere decir...-

-Si ya te había hechado el ojo desde hace un buen rato-

-Hmn , hubiese sido interesante haberte conocido en otras circunstancias -

-Tal vez si ,tal vez no pero no me arrepiento de nada-  
Notas finales:  
Gracias por leer


End file.
